The Samurai
by Ebony Treaty
Summary: I suck at summary's so I'm not going to put you guys through unnecessary pain. Please read, my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally decided to publish it. Hope you enjoy it. **

Susan glided through the forest, watching as he rode away from his cabin. As the cabin disappeared behind a bend, he stopped his horse and dismounted to inspect some strange tracks she had set up ahead of time. She silently loaded her crossbow and stepped out of the forest with barely a sound, but he still heard it. He stood up from the tracks and spun around, moving to load his longbow even as he turned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned him in a dark voice. He froze with his hand halfway to his quiver, but if he was surprised or afraid, he hid it well.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And how come my horse didn't warn me of your presence?"

"My name is Susan McLaughlen. And your horse didn't warn you because I don't have a scent for it to smell."

"What do you mean 'you don't have a scent'? How can you not have a scent?" he asked, confused. I regarded him, a thoughtful expression on my face.

"Drop your weapons and I might answer your questions." When he made no move to release his bow, I raised my crossbow till it was level with his heart.

"Fine!" He threw his bow to the ground, his quiver following soon after. "Now what do you mean you don't have a scent?" he demanded.

I smiled slightly. "I'm a fire elf. Fire elves don't have scents."

"What is a fire elf?"

"That is not of your concern," I snapped. Then, in a quieter but no less harsh voice, I continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them if you value your life. Understood?" He nodded slightly, but I could tell he wouldn't tell me everything I wanted to know, even if it did cost him his life.

"Where is Halt O'Carrick?"

"Redmont fief."

"Does he have an apprentice?"

"Yes."

"What is the apprentice's name?"

He didn't reply to this one but it didn't matter. I could find out other ways.

"When is the next Gathering?" He didn't reply to this one either, and this time, it aggravated me. Using my free hand, I unsheathed the knife I kept in the belt of my pants and threw it at his left calf. He screamed slightly at the sudden pain and bent over to clutch at his wound.

"I told you to answer my questions. I'm not going to ask this again. When is the next Gathering?" When he still refused to answer me, I took aim at his heart once more, and this time, it wasn't a warning. I pulled the trigger and the Ranger of Norgate fief was dead.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but I really wanted to get this story started and this is all the farther I've gotten. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. **

**Might be a little early for this, but reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gilan's P.O.V

Swiftly, silently, I slip through the forest. I can see him, kneeling down to examine something on the ground.

'Just a little closer.' I think, and take a step forward. A branch snaps under my foot. It's just a small sound, but he hears it. He stands up and turns around, and I freeze.

'Trust the cloak.' I remember the words my mentor had told me countless times. I stand completely still and allow the cloak I wear to help me blend into my surroundings.

"I see you," the man says. "You may as well come out." But I don't move. He's bluffing, trying to make me make a mistake.

"I know you're there," the man tries again, but still I don't move a muscle. After a short pause, the man says, "Gilan" and I know he really has seen me. I break my motionless position and walk over to him.

"How do you do it, Halt?" I ask him. "How do you always see me?"

"Practice," he replies. "You're getting better though. At least this time you remembered not to reveal yourself right away." I smile before I can stop myself. It's not big praise by anyone else's standard, but for Halt it's a lot. He sees the smile on my face and adds, "Of course, you'll have to get a lot better before you can pass you'll be able to pass your test at the Gathering." My smile fades as I remember the Gathering, less then a month away. Halt turns away and starts walking back toward the cabin. We walk in silence until we see the cabin-and our visitor. Crowley, the Corps Commandant, was standing on the verendah, waiting for us. Halt and Crowley were good friends and they often visited each other, but by the look on his face, I could tell this wasn't merely a social call.

"Any leads?"

"None at all. Whoever did it was careful about it."

Crowley, Gilan, and myself were sitting on the veranda with mugs of coffee. Crowley had just finished us about the dead ranger.

'Who would kill a Ranger?' I thought.

"What I want to know is who would kill a Ranger?" Gilan asked, echoing my thoughts.

Crowley shook his head. "Whoever it was had to be brave to even attempt it and very skilled to actually succeed. Could have been a Genovesan but nobody has seen one in any of the surrounding towns."

"That doesn't rule out the possibility." I put in.

"I realise that, but it reduces the possibility."

After a couple minutes silence, Gilan gets up.

"I'm gonna get some more coffee." He says. I nod my head slightly. He starts moving toward the front door, and an arrow thinks into the wall right behind where Gilan had stood mere seconds before.

Susan P.O.V

I watch as the three Rangers discuss the events in Norgate Fief. I am sitting behind one of the massive oak trees that surround the cabin so the Rangers won't see me as I load my crossbows. The wind is my favour today-it blows the sound of my crossbows clicking in place away from the Rangers and also carries their conversation to me. They talk in quiet tones so the most I can make out is murmurs, but it's all I need. I carefully peer around the edge of the tree when I hear their conversation pause. I hold my first crossbow in my left hand, waiting for an opportunity. The railing on the veranda where they sit prevents me from being able to hit anything vital from my position on the ground. I watch them as they all sit in silence. I recognise the one with the grizzled beard as Halt. He sits with a cold, grim, almost sad expression on his face. I feel a stab of guilt as I realise the Ranger I killed in Norgate Fief could have been a friend of his, and I try to push it down.

'No,' I tell myself fiercely. 'You can't let emotions get in your way. You have to do this.' But I can still feel the echo of the guilt. I examine the other two Rangers to distract myself. The man sitting to his right was about the same age as Halt and could only be the Corps Commandant, Crowley. He had the same expression on his face, but I didn't allow myself to feel any guilt this time. The last Ranger, Gilan, I had learned his name was, was the apprentice of Halt, and didn't look more than sixteen years old. I feel sick thinking about what I have to do. My mission was to kill Halt, but I couldn't leave the other two alive, there was too much risk attached. I would have to kill all three of them. Suddenly, the youngest Ranger stands up.

'This is my chance,' I think. 'If I kill this one, it should stun the other two long for me to kill them too.' I quickly take aim and release the arrow, but even as it speeds away I know I miscalculated. As the arrow misses him by inches and thuds into the wall behind him, I reach for my second crossbow.

A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying this story. Any suggestion or if any of my characters start seeming OOC just let me know. Thanks for reading! ?


	3. Chapter 3

Gilan's P.O.V

I spin around as I hear the arrow pass inches from my head. Halt and Crowley leap to their feet, but Halt almost immediately ducks to the side. I understand why as an arrow flies past him, right where his heart had been positioned a second before. I unsheathe my Saxe knife as Crowley nocks an arrow on his bow, with Halt right behind him. They both stand with their bows at half-draw, ready to let their arrows fly in an instant, but there was nothing I shoot at - only the wind blowing through the trees.

Silently, not loosening their hold on their bows, Halt and Crowley descend the stairs and start walking toward the area where the arrows came from. I stay on the verandah, too shocked to do anything else. It was the first time somebody, or something, had tried to kill me.

Susan P.O.V

I curse under my breath as my second arrow also misses. I don't have any chance to reload my crossbows as all three Rangers are now on edge and watching for any sign of movement. I stay completely still as they search for me.

'Well, not me specifically,' I think with grim humor. As they start heading toward me, I grab my crossbows in either of my hands and swiftly stand up, the loudest sound being the slight shuffling of my feet on the ground. I press my back against the tree and risk one more peek around the tree. The Rangers are only seven meters away from me now, but the forest hides me in its dark arms. Quietly, I turn, away from the Rangers and towards the forest, my escape. I take a deep, quiet breath and start running, footsteps as light as a fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley's P.O.V

'I'm gonna kill him,' I think as Halt and I approach the area the arrows came from. I'm furious and more than a little scared of this threat to the Rangers and, ultimately, the kingdom.

Halt and I find the place the assassin had sat while firing at us, but we can't find any trail. After about thirty minutes of fruitless searching, I motion to Halt, and start heading back to the cabin. When we're out of the forest, Halt asks me, "Are you going to cancel the Gathering?" I take a deep breath and consider how to answer.

"I don't think I can. I need to gather the Rangers to decide what to do about this assassin and the Gathering is the best opportunity."

Halt nods, understanding. He was probably expecting that answer.

As we ascend the stairs, Gilan glances at us, then returns his attention to the two arrows he pulled out of the wall.

"They're completely black," he states, though we can all clearly see that. From arrow tip to notch, it was all black.

'Clearly meant for concealment,' I think.

We stand there a few more minutes, before Halt breaks the silence, "Who wants more coffee?"

Susan P.O.V

I run. I run for my life, for my brothers life. I run until I see the village. Only then do I stop and retreat into the woods again.

'Stay out of sight,' I think. 'Stay out of sight and kill the Ranger. That is your mission. If you fail-'. I don't allow myself to finish that thought. I cannot afford to even consider failure. I will succeed.

"I will succeed." I say it in a whisper, letting it blend in with the quiet hush of the wind.

I look around and consider. I can't go back and try to kill him again now that he's on edge. He's watching for me and I can't take the risk that he, or his apprentice, will catch a glimpse of me.

I'll have to get him at the Gathering, I decide.

I pull a small paper map of Araluen and my compass out of a pocket on the inside of my cloak and find the direction I have to travel to reach Araluen fief.

***********Time Skip*************

I travel until the sun is dipping into the horizon. As I search for a place to rest for the night, I find a bush full of berries. After verifying that the berries are safe to eat, I eat just enough to fill me up.

I find a tree with low lying branches forming a sort of shelter. It's not as much concealment as I would have liked, but with my black cloak I should be safe for a night. I crawl underneath the branches, careful to move any dry twigs out of the way. As I curl up and wrap my cloak around me, I think of my father.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan P.O.V

In my dream, I am standing in a large room, lit only by a fire in the corner. Pale faces appear around me in the semi-darkness. My brother, with his dull red hair like rust and brown eyes, his face all angles and planes; my father with his black hair and green eyes; my mother, with her long blond hair hanging loose. My aunt and uncle from my fathers side are in that room too. Everyone is looking at me, my brother with trust, my mother with hatred, my father with something akin to guilt, my aunt with large, solemn eyes, and my uncle with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, we are no longer in the room. We're in an inferno and everyone is burning, burning and dying-everyone but me. I am standing at the edge of the inferno. I want to scream, to rush over and pull them out, but I can't move.

I jerk awake with a small gasp. My heart is racing and there's a layer of sweat on my forehead. I


	6. Chapter 6

Gilan's P.O.V

We head out for Araluen fief the next morning. It's too soon for the Gathering, but we need to make sure the king is safe. Nothing happens as we travel through Redmont fief, and we are all on edge and silent, but as we travel, something occurs to me.

"Halt?" I venture, keeping my voice low. He doesn't say anything, but turns toward me slightly, one eyebrow raised.

"The Ranger that was killed, he was from Norgate fief, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Halt replies shortly. (A/N: No pun intended.)

I hesitate slightly before continuing, "There are two fiefs between Norgate and Redmont. Why didn't the assassin kill the other two Rangers?"

"The assassin doesn't want to kill all the Rangers, just a select few."

"You included."

Halt nods and we continue in silence.

Konipta P.O.V

As I gaze at myself in the mirror, I smile. My blonde hair is pilled on my head in graceful swirls. My eyelashes are lined with just a touch of black. My lips are painted a pale pink. The black 'mourning' dress I wear modestly covers my breasts, but shows the wonderful dips of my throat. But it is none of this that I smile about. My eldest son and daughter have both disappeared within three days. Nearly every knight in the fire-elf court is searching for them, though it has been almost three weeks since their disappearance and the knights are starting to lose hope.

A quiet knock sounds at the door, and I quickly school my features into sorrow.

"Come in," I call out softly. The door opens, and a maid steps in and curtsies. "Yes?" I ask, making myself sound impatient for news. The maid curtsies again.

"My lady, the knights have almost searched all of the land, but they can't find any sign of where your children are." I force tears to come to my eyes and nod to the maid.

"Please leave me now." The maid curtsies once more and exits the room. I blink the tears back and smile once more at the mirror.

*********time skip************

Susan P.O.V

After four more days of traveling, avoiding villagers and farmers alike, I finally make it to the Gathering Grounds. There are not any Rangers here yet, but that's not surprising-the Gathering is still two weeks away. I find a hidden alcove in some bushes not far from the road and some berry bushes for food and a stream about a kilometre away. There isn't anything I can do now except wait, so I sit down in the alcove and make myself comfortable and I wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please don't be afraid to tell me if any of my facts are incorrect. I am relying on my memory for some things as I have read all of the books, but only own the first three. Thanks for staying with me this far. I know my chapters are short but I'm working on that. By the way, the story is set during Gilan's second year of apprenticeship.

Crowley P.O.V

We rode away from Araluen castle a day before the Gathering was set to start. We had made sure the guard for the King was doubled and he was never to go anywhere without an escort of at least a dozen guards. The assassin would need to be invisible to get to the king.

But even as we ride away from the castle, I worry. Araluen couldn't lose the king. There would be nobody to hold the throne without him, as his daughter was only eight years old and his wife had passed away a couple years ago.

I am pulled from my thoughts as my companions come to an abrupt halt. I quickly come to a stop a few paces ahead of them and realize we are at the Gathering grounds. The green grass, kept short by the animals of the forest, is dotted with yellow dandelions. Branches are strewn about in places where storms had thrown them from the trees. But it is non of this that caused my companions to stop as abruptly as they did - it is the two figures standing in the clearing.

Susan P.O.V

It's been almost a week now since I arrived and I'm starting to get bored. The first few days, I managed to occupy myself with honing my accuracy with the crossbows and the knives I have hidden in various places of my being. But there's only so much training a person can do before melancholy sits in.

On the day the Rangers arrived, I was practicing with the crossbow, perfecting the smooth action of drawing an arrow from my quiver, placing it on the bow, pulling the string into place, aiming, and releasing. By now it was more a reflex than a conscious effort, and as a result, my mind started wandering.

I stiffen when I feel an arm snake around my waist, pulling my body close to the owner of the arm, effectively keeping me from getting enough velocity to push my attacker away. At the same time, his other hand clamps over my mouth. I drop my crossbow and pull my arm back in an attempt to elbow my attacker. He nimbly twists out o the path of my elbow, but in doing so his arms loosen just enough for me to pry them off my body, allowing me to put myself out of his arms reach. After I do that, I turn around and finally get a good look at my attacker.

His short-cropped raven hair catches the mid-morning rays of the sun and reveals pointed elf ears. Ears that look like my own. To humans, of course, they looked like ordinary human ears unless we want them to see what they really look like, but it's impossible to mask the ears from other elves.

_Dorian._ I recognize him immediately.

Loyal, infuriating Dorian.

My knight.

We just stand and stare at each other for a few moments, each waiting for the other to speak first. Surprisingly, he breaks the silence first, with a single word.

"Why?" One word, one question, with so many other unspoken questions behind it. Why did you run away? Why did you kill that Ranger? Why are you trying to kill another Ranger? Why, why, why? We sit in silence for a few more moments as I try to figure out how to answer. Finally, I answer simply, "To save Peter." Peter...my brother.

"You should have come and told me he was captured, so-"

"So my brother could be tortured for weeks possibly months before we formulate a plan and put it in action?" I cut in.

"Why do you think he would've been tortured?"

"Morgorath was already torturing him when I got there." Dorian was silent for a long time, a look in hiss eyes that I couldn't identify, and I wasn't going to say anymore until he asked for it.

Finally, he asked, "W-what was he being tortured for?"

"Morgorath wanted Peter to spy on the Araluens for him, but he-" I took a deep, steadying breath, "he refused. You know how Peter is. Honorable through and through." Not wanting Dorian to see the moisture starting to cloud my vision, I walked over to the tree I had been using as a target and started replacing my arrows, slowly.

"So you made a deal," Dorian hadn't moved and his voice drifted over to me. "You made a deal with him, with Morgorath, to save your brother." He phrased it as a statement, but his tone held a note of questioning in it. I didn't pause in my work as I replied.

"You have an older brother, Dorian, and you're close to him, as I an with Peter. If you were in my place and your brother was in Peter's place, what would you do? Would you leave him to be tortured while you went to get help, or would you make a deal?" I can hear his small sigh even from this distance.

"That would be different," he replies, his voice taking on a hint of exasperation. I place my last arrow in the quiver, simultaneously turning toward Dorian.

"Why?"

"Because my brother and I are not royalty."

"So because I'm royalty, I can't do anything without an army behind me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what?" I demand. "What were you trying to say?" He sighs resignedly.

"Nothing, I suppose." A small bubble of triumph blooms in my chest but it is quickly dispersed when I remember my brother. I walk to the middle of the clearing to practice at a different range. I don't hear anything, but I sense him walk up behind me. I choose to ignore him and load an arrow on my crossbow. That's when the Rangers chose to show up.

A/N: Please, please, please if you enjoy the story, please review/favorite/follow! It let's me know people actually enjoy my story and encourages me to keep writing! Constructive criticism is also welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Halt P.O.V

Gilan and I stop almost simultaneously as we see the pair, but Crowley, obviously lost in thought, is a bit slower to react. After he stops, the pair stares at us for a couple seconds, and we at them. In that time, I recognize one as a young girl, no more than fifteen if I had to guess, and the other was a young boy, about the same age.

But then those few seconds are over, and it's as if a trance is broken. The girl raises her arm and I finally notice the loaded crossbow she was holding.

_You're slacking, _I growl at myself, but I leave it at that for the moment because now there is an arrow aimed for my heart. Almost instantaneously, though, the boy is there, easing her arm down again. The girl glares at him, and he speaks to her in a language I cannot make out.

She is dressed all in black, with a cloak of the same dark color.

_Ideal for sneaking and hiding, _I muse. I try to get a better look at her arrows, but I am not at the right position toview them properly and I fear too much movement will cause them to make hasty decisions. Even so, I make sure my knives are easily accessible and there is nothing blocking my quiver of arrows, noting that Gilan and Crowley are doing the same.

Suddenly, the boy jerks away from the girl and walks into the forest. The girl, looking very small standing by herself in the middle of the clearing, slowly raises her crossbow again, and all three of us reflexively nock an arrow in our bows. But she doesn't aim it at any of us. Instead, she aims at the ground right in front of us, and pulls the trigger.

The arrow lands in a spot where we can all clearly see it.

From tip to end the arrow is black, and the meaning is all too clear.

She is the assassin.

Konipta P.O.V

_Knock knock._

"Come in." My voice rasps from the night I spent crying. I had to do it, or people might begin to suspect.

My maid enters the room with a small pitcher of water, followed by another maid carrying a tray of food. Normally I would ear meals in the dining hall along with my advisors, but after all the forced tears my head throbs terribly and I will be taking my meal in my room.

As my maid sets the pitcher on my bedside table, I ask, "Any news?" I must keep the illusion of concern, even with my own maid. I can't take the risk that someone might gossip.

"No, my lady," is the reply. She looks at me sympathetically, but I say nothing, doing my best to look worn and broken. And doing a very good job of it, if I do say so myself. The other maid, though, having set the tray on the table, turns to us.

"Actually, my lady, I heard it rumoured that Dorian has found them."

"Maria-" my maid starts to admonish her, but I cut her off.

"Who did you hear this rumour from?" I inquire, sitting up and feigning sharp interest.

"Mr. Hortense," she replies quietly and I let out a sigh. Hortense was not a man for reliable rumours.

My maid dampens a cloth as I lean back on the pillows on my bed, watching the other maid set the table.

_Let us hope that this is not the one time Hortense actually has a reliable rumour._

A/N: I am also writing this story on Wattpad as Shuzzan. If you know somebody on Wattpad, please feel free to tell them about my book. The title is _The Fire-Elf_ on Wattpad. Also, please please please, review, follow, or favorite my story. As I've said previously, it lets me know that somebody likes my story, and encourages me to write it faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Susan P.O.V

As their attention is focused on my arrow, I pull the hood of my cloak over my head, throwing dark shadows over my eyes and nose. Halt is the first one to snap his gaze back to me, the other two close behind. Crowley, being the Corps Commandant, takes charge.

"Put you weapon on the ground," he orders, and a smile tugs on my lips. A couple minutes pass with the only movement being the waving of the trees in the wind. A small frown comes over Gilans' face, but Halt and Crowley remain impassive.

"Put your weapon on the ground," he repeats, his voice becoming impatient. A small smile breaks through and I reply, "Make me." A look of surprise crosses his face, but he quickly chases it away with the impassiveness again. Glancing once at Halt he dismounts and begins to walk to me. When he's about two metres away, I dance back a few steps. He stops and glares at me for a few seconds, then continues towards me. Again, I dance away.

Halt and Gilan start circling around me on either side, still on their horses. Crowly approaches. I dance away. Now, they dismount, their bows still loaded.

They all start closing in on me and I stand perfectly still. Underneath my cloak, my left hand clamps around the familiar curve on my knife.

Time slows down. The rangers are five metres away. Four metres. Three. I spring at Gilan, slipping behind him before he has a chance to move and twisting his arm behind his back. In the next instant, as I place my knife at his neck, placing slight pressure on it, both Halt and Crowley pull their bows to full draw and aim at me - but they don't release. We stand like that for a few seconds, Gilan tense in front of me, Crowley and Halt calculating what thy should do next.

"Drop you weapons," I tell them softly. After a moments hesitation they do so, replacing their arrows in their quivers and placing the bows down.

"You too," I order the boy, but, not being able to use both hands, he simply throws his bow with the arrow down.

"Follow us and I will kill him," I warn them. Their eyes betray nothing, but it doesn't matter.

I slowly start to back toward the woods, expecting Gilan to stumble, though he doesn't. He's nimbler than I thought, so I pick up the pace a bit. Finally, we are in the forest, hidden from the sight of the older Rangers. Pushing the boy in front of me, I tap him on the back with my knife, and order, "Run."

And we run.

Gilan P.O.V

We run for minutes...hours...I don't know. All I know is the sun is getting low in the sky, the shadows growing longer. I have no idea where she's taking me, and I have no breath to spare to ask her. All I know is I'm getting steadily farther away from Halt and Crowley with every step I take, Of course, I could stop, but then I'd probably get run through with her knife. I can still feel the ghost of it at my throat, feel how sharp it felt, even just resting against my skin. Suddenly, she grabs my hand and pulls me to a stop. She quickly releases me, however, allowing me to lean against a tree as she does the same. I notice that though she's breathing nearly as hard as me, she looks like she could keep going for miles, and I find myself wondering what training she went through to get that fit.

Her hood had fallen off her head as we ran, and looking at her, I realize how young she is.

_She looks younger then me._

We sit in silence for a few minutes as we catch our breaths, until she abruptly starts walking toward me, pulling something from a small pocket in her cape. A second later I recognize it as rope.

"Hands," she says, her voice motionless. I hesitantly hold my hands out. She grabs one and pulls it behind my back, grabbing the other as well and tying them together roughly. After insuring the knot is tight, sh walks in front of me.

"Try anything," she nearly growls at me, "and I'll skewer you." I nod my understanding and, by the tone of her voice, I don't doubt she'll do it. She glares at me for a few seconds, then turns and begins walking.

"Come on," she calls over her shoulder. "We still have about an hour until dark."


	10. Chapter 10

Halt P.O.V

I crouch down at the place they had been not moments before. Picking up his bow, I place his arrow in my quiver and I sling the bow on my back. Then, I turn to the tow objects that had glinted in the sunshine just before she pulled him away. A Saxe knife and a throwing knife. _Gilan's _knives. Gently picking them up, I get up and walk over to Abelard. I pull a spare cloak out of my saddlebag and carefully wrap the knives in it. I sense more than hear Crowley coming up behind me. I don't spare a glance at him as I stiffly replace the cloak in my saddlebag.

"Halt," Crowley started softly. "We will get him back." I turn to look at him then, He's only a couple feet away from me and his body posture screams determination. I look him straight in the eye and see compassion and understanding and the same anger that is coursing through my veins.

"You're damn right we will."

Susan P.O.V

The sun is almost completely down before I start looking for a place to rest. I want to get as far away from the Rangers as possible. I can't imagine what they would do to me if they caught me.

_Siding with Morgorath. Killing a Ranger. Attempted murder of three other Rangers. Kidnapping an apprentice Ranger. _I mentally list my faults. My punishment won't be pretty.

I hear a small intake of breath from the apprentice behind me.

_Here we go. _I had expected questions, of course. He was a Ranger after all. But I had hoped he would be too shocked to start asking until tomorrow.

"Where are we going?" His tone was light as if we were friends.

"Do you really think I'm to tell you?" I make my voice brisk and cold, trying to discourage anymore questions.

"I guess not. It was worth a try, though." I pause and look at him. He pauses as well and looks back at me. I can't see a hint of fear in his eyes, only curiousity and a glimmer of humour.

"It really wasn't." I turn around and continue walking before I can see his reaction.

A couple minutes later I spot a few bushes that can hide us from casual observation. I point it out to Gilan.

"We'll rest there for the night." He nods in agreement.

_Not that he has much choice._

After retying his hands in front of him so he could actually get under the bushes decent, I hide myself in a halfway comfortable position.

"Get some sleep," I tell him. "We'll start walking again once the moon is up." He props himself on one elbow and looks at me.

"What about you?" He asks. My forehead creases in confusion.

"What about me?" I reply.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"if you think that I'll fall asleep and let you escape right under my nose, you can keep dreaming." I tell him harshly. This seems to get through to him and he lays back down.

I look between the branches of the bush, at the dark trees, silent save for the whispering of the gentle breeze through the leaves.

Peter would love it here. It's so peaceful and it has a sort of suppressed beauty sitting in the dark, anticipating the rising of the moon. He'd say to me that the sun and moon are like a king and queen. The sun is the king, lighting the sky and earth with its brilliance and harsh rays. Everybody was grateful to the sun for marking the time of day and helping things grow and giving them light to work by. But only a few knew of the importance of the moon, the queen, mirroring the goodness of the king with a gentle light, illuminating the world into a silver glamour.

He would then tell me that him and me were the king and queen. Everybody knew Peter, know he was next in line for the throne, knew they'd have a king again when he ruled. But not many payed attention to me, though I am the second child. Of course, they acknowledged me, I was their princess after all. But they had a queen and they were ready for a change.

Tears threaten to make an appearance as I think of my brother, I held them back, not trusting that the ranger wouldn't see them.

Eventually, though, I hear his breathing slow down and I know he's asleep. Then, wrapped in the night and away from the prying eyes, I let the tears fall silently down my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Susan P.O.V

As soon as the moon was high enough to see by, I roused Gilan, which didn't take much. Rangers, it seems, tended to sleep lightly. Good to know.

I set a fairly brisk pace, though not too fast so the boy could keep up.

The silence of the night seemed to be never ending yet non-existent at the same time. It was comforting and maddening and I loved it.

And then the Ranger had to ruin it.

"What's your name?" I don't acknowledge his question for a few moments, trying to keep my anger down.

_You can't kill him, _I tell myself. _You need him alive. _

"Susan." I reply in a clipped tone.

"I'm Gilan." I stop abruptly causing him to bump into me. I turn slowly to look him in the eye.

"I know," I say, making my voice as condescending as possible. I continue walking, hopeful that my answers had put an end to all conversation.

Then those hopes came crashing down.

"How do you know my name?" He asks, his voice betraying nothing but curiosity.

_One foot in front of the other. One foot, two feet. Left foot, right foot. _

"Why were you trying to kill me?" For a bewildering second, I thought he had read my mind. Then I remembered.

_Put one foot in front of the other and before you know it you're murdering someone. _

"Why are you so angry?" For the third time in 24 hours I stop and face him.

"Oh, I wonder," I snarl inches from his face. Thankfully, that seems to shut him up and that blessed silence returns.


	12. Chapter 12

Susan P.O.V

The sun was fully risen over the horizon but there was still a thin layer of dew on the ground.

The ranger had been silent all night, though I know it probably won't last until we get to Morgorath.

"Do you like sunrises?" And there it is.

"Yes." Damn rangers and their curiosity.

"So do I. Do you like sunsets?" I grit my teeth.

"Yes." He must have heard the venom in my voice because it's mid morning before he says anything else.

"You never did tell me where we're going." Gods, can this boy not take a hint?

"I never said I'd tell you." Infuriatingly, he chuckled.

Just then, I noticed an apple tree, and I realised how hungry I was, not to mention thirsty.

_Going to have to watch for a stream or a river. _

I untie Gilans' hands so he can eat. I'm not worried that he'll run as he is unarmed and I'll only be a few feet from him at all times.

After picking an apple, I sit down in the shade the tree provides. Biting into the apple, I close my eyes and savour the tastes that flood my mouth. Sweet and tangy, and the liquid helps take the edge off the thirst.

"Can I ask you a question?" You've been asking me questions ever since I kidnapped you, and now you need my permission? Without opening my eyes, I replied.

"You just did." I hear him exhale slightly, as if annoyed, and I idly wonder how many times he's heard that before.

"Can I ask you two more questions?"

"No," My eyes snap open and I glare at him. "Just eat your apple and stay quiet." I take another bite of my apple and savour the silence - knowing Gilan, it wouldn't last too long.

Surprisingly, though, he stays quiet. We eat our apples, and our second and third apples, in peace.

Gilan P.O.V

_What is she thinking? _What I wouldn't give to get a glimpse in her mind, to see the world the way she does, to know why she was trying to kill me, Halt, and Crowley. I don't know where we are, but I have a pretty good idea where we are going.

_Morgorath._

As she reaches for another apple, something occurs to me. She's being nice to me. Not the customary nice, but even though she always seems angry with me, and she took my weapons, she's still allowing me full use of my hands, allowing me to eat. I probably shouldn't say, I know I shouldn't say it, but I find myself saying it anyway.

"Thank you," I say softly. She'll probably snap at me to be quiet, kind of like what Halt would do, actually.

To my surprise, though, she doesn't look angry, only surprised.

"What?"

"Thank you for being nice to me." At her confused look, I continue. "You're allowing me full use of my hands to eat."

"There's no reason not to. I'm fairly sure you won't try to run, as you are unarmed, and even if you did I could kill you before you took ten steps." She said it without infliction, but I get the message. If I make a wrong move, she will not hesitate to kill me. The thought sends a shiver down my spine, and I send up a silent prayer.

_Halt and Crowley, please hurry. _

Crowley P.O.V

We were able to follow their tracks for a few kilometres, just barely, but then the tracks disappear.

Halt and I searched for any continuation, in an increasingly wide circle. I'm just about to give up hope, when Halt shouts.

"Over here!" I rush over to where he's standing. The tracks Halt found head north. "Gilan must have purposely done this, to give us a way to follow him. Smart boy." He says the last words mostly to himself, sounding slightly proud.

We follow the trail a couple kilometres, until the sun starts hanging low in the sky. It keeps to the north pretty much, diverting only to avoid fallen trees and the like.

"We need to head back," I state, slowing to a stop. "There's only a little over an hour of sunlight left." Halt stops too and glances at the sky. Then he turns around and starts walking back the way we came. Frowning, I grab his arm, bringing him to a stop once more. Halt never has been a man for idle chatter, but this silence is extreme. He turns toward me, face expressionless, waiting for me to say something, though my voice seems to have fled me.

"What?" He asks, confused. Shaking my head, I let go of his arm.

"Nothing." He looks at me a bit longer, like he wants to say something, but he just starts walking again. We walk back to the Gathering area, waiting for a Ranger to arrive. Once we tell him what's happening, we can go after Gilan and the assassin.


	13. Chapter 13

Susan P.O.V

That night the moon was completely hidden by clouds, making it impossible to continue traveling, so we set up camp for the night. It wasn't much, just a small fire and a few branches for cover, but it was enough. I figured we were far enough from civilization, and from the Rangers, to risk a fire, especially with the branches capturing most of the smoke.

We sat facing each other, one on either side of the fire. He just sat and watched me, a look on his face, one that I was familiar with. It meant that he was trying to decide what his best move was. To talk, or shut up and go with it.

Memories flash by, me facing my father and, when I turned ten, my mother. Hundreds of times I chose to go with it, hundreds of bite marks on my tongue from all the things I never said. I did choose to say something many times, but I can count on my fingers the times it did any good.

I am pulled out of my memories as he decides to talk.

"Why don't you kill me? Why let me live?" I blink at him, once, twice, before fully registering what he just said. How many times will this boy surprise me like this?

"It wouldn't be very strategic to kill you yet."

"But you were trying to kill me, Halt, and Crowley not long ago." I glare at him.

"Plans. Change." I grind out. Why does he have to be so talkative? Doesn't he understand that his life is in danger? He seems to get the hint for now, though, and remains quiet, and I thank the gods.

Gilan P.O.V

I know it's stupid, questioning and angering her like this, but I need answers.

_Plans change. _That's what she said, but what does it mean? What were the original plans and what are the plans now? And whose plans are they? My head buzzes with questions that I have no answers to, and the only way of getting answers is through the girl sitting across from me.

***********time skip***************

"Aren't you feeling tired?" I ask her, more out of boredom than anything. She sends a glare at me, but doesn't reply.

"I can keep watch for a couple hours," I offer. Another glare.

"And why would I let you do that?"

"So that you can have a chance to sleep," I suggest, though my voice raises slightly at the end of the sentence, making it come out as a question. She gives me a look.

"Are you telling me your opinion or asking me mine?" It was so close to what Halt would have said, shivers run up my arms.

"Telling you my opinion," I reply firmly. She keeps eye contact with me as she asks softly:

"And why would I care about your opinion?" I don't have an answer to that, so I shake my head mutely. She breaks eye contact after a second and proceeds to stoke the fire. And I know this might sound crazy, but I think she looked almost regretful in that second before she looked away.

Dorian P.O.V

_Why did I ever agree to this? _I was currently running through a forest, trying to avoid capture by two very angry Rangers.

_Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk. _I ducked just in time to avoid being skewered. The arrows stuck in a tree a few feet from where I was in fast succession.

Why was it running from them? Well, the plan was that I would lay a false trail for the Rangers to follow, so they wouldn't find Susan as fast. But I had been careless and they saw me.

Needless to say, they were furious that they had been on a wild goose chase for the past few days, and proceeded to hunt me down.

Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

_Wssh. _How many arrows to they have? This one passed close enough for me to hear it pass.

_This has got to end. _

I take a sharp turn behind a tree and use my momentum to swing myself onto a branch, quickly climbing a bit higher. I pause once I'm several yards above the ground, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head to hide better, and peer down to watch for the Rangers. I don't have to wait long as they're racing to catch up to me. Though when they pass the tree I'm hiding in, they come to a halt, obviously trying to figure out where I went.

Thinking quickly, I realised I had climbed into a walnut tree. I quietly grabbed the walnut closest to me and, taking careful aim, I throw it away from me. It's a lucky thing we were on a hill. The walnut rolled, rustling the leaves fast enough to make it sound like someone was running away. The Rangers went after it like wolves after some prey. _That should keep them busy for a little bit. _

I waited a few seconds while they disappeared from sight before climbing down, just to be safe.

When my feet touched solid ground, I scanned the area. I had learned just how true the saying 'better safe than sorry' was, and I wasn't about to forget it anytime soon.

Then, treading light as a fox, I ran the opposite direction from the Rangers, and got the hell out of there.


End file.
